Skeletor vs Skull Duggery Pleasant
Description Skeletons with unbelievable power. The arch enemy of He-man vs the Skeleton Detective. Interlude Wiz: Skeletons are something that everyone has feared at some point in their life. Boomstick: Give them magic powers and a distinctive voice and good or evil should fear them Wiz: Skeletor: He-Man's Greatest foe Boomstick: And Skull Duggery Pleasant: Trainer of Valkyrie Cain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Skeletor Wiz: He-Man is one of the most powerful people in fiction other than gods, he has been able push moons, shatter a coffin of the most powerful material in his universe, and even fight superman. Not many have come close to beating him. But one of them... Boomstick: Has the most annoying voice you'll ever hear. Skeletor Wiz: Skeletor has been battling he man in order to rule gray skull, and he has come close multiple times. He can teleport, use dark magic, hypnotize people, create illusions, shoot beams of ice, has telepathy, and can even open up dimensional portals and fire lightning blasts from his hands. Boomstick: Holy Hell. That is much more than I saw in the few episodes I saw. Wiz: Skeletor is skilled in sword play, intelligent enough to create multiple machines and able to nearly kill He-man Boomstick: He is much better than you all would give him credit for. Hell he's able to trick John Constantine Wiz: To further increase his power, he has several pieces of equipment to help him. He wealds the havoc staff, which increases his power and allows him to shoot bolts of energy and control your dreams. Boomstick: He has multiple swords and armor including his own power sword. Though he never seems to call on the power. Wiz: He can enter a form called Dragon Blaster which can drain energy through chains and put people to sleep with dragon mist. Boomstick: other than his occasional dumbness he has one big weakness. He's allergic to flowers. What. The. F-''' Wiz: Any way. Skeletor is a difficult foe for even he-man to fight. He will fight to rule the universe, no matter how dumb he seems. Skull Duggery Wiz: The war against the evil Magician Mevolent was brutal. In a fight for the freedom of humanity many can lose their lives. '''Boomstick: Including a certain man who was captured, forced to watch his family die, picked up a poisoned dagger and was killed. There was nothing else. The End (Death Battle card appears) Boomstick: I'm Getting a beer Wiz: Hold on Boomstick we aren't even close to being done. Boomstick: Awwww (card reopens) Wiz: This man was revived as a "Living Skelton" but with the pain and fury born anew. He became the fearsome Lord Vile for 5 years before he once again became the detective known as Skul Duggery pleasant." '''Boomstick: Skul Duggery is an elemental capable of manipulating the four elements of air, water, earth, and fire. He can shoot beams of fire from his hands, throw fireballs or even blow things up just by moving the air molecules around it. Lets put this guy against Aang.' Wiz: That's a bad idea because Skul Duggery is also adapt in Necromancy, the art of dead-man magic. He can use shadows as weapons, create ropes of darkness and is stronger in places of death. Boomstick: That, combined with his trusty flint lock pistol and amazing detective skill's make him an incredibly powerful foe. Wiz: His flintlock is a .38 Smith and Wesson revolver. Developed in 1887 this gun used 9.2 millimeter bullets that usually fired around 175 MPH.' '''Boomstick: If Skull Duggery has flaws, its his cockiness or the fact that he doesn't have a lot of melee weapons or close range attacks. Be warned of the skeleton detective' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle !!!!!! Death Battle A desolate land scape. Flat barren earth marked only by a few trees and an old stone road. In the background is a large mountain range with a huge gap in the middle. A seemingly unending layer of clouds blanket the sky. Skeletor is walking down the road when he hears something. He looks down the road and to the right he sees a strange man, playing the harmonica. Very badly. Skeletor: Silence your horrible music playing fool! Skeletor emits a blast at the man who sidesteps, but the blast hits the harmonica and it disintegrates. The man looks at the dust blow away in the wind. He pulls his scarf down and reveals his skull Skul Duggery: That was my favorite instrument. I could play it despite not having lungs. He throws a fire ball and Skeletor takes out a sword and reflects it back. Skeletor: How dare you try and hurt me! Now you die! Skul Duggery takes out his pistol and Skeletor gets into a fighting stance. Fight K.O.! Post-Match Results Which skeleton will crush the other to dust? Skeletor Skull Duggery Trivia *The fight landscape is meant to be reminiscent of He-Man vs Lion-o, with the gap in the mountain range being the place where he man threw the mountain Next Time The five strongest defenders of Eternias run at 6 other warriors, as one of them pulls his sword and the battle begins Thundercats HO! Masters of the Universe vs Thundercats Category:Skeleton Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles